Lavi s Book
by Rika-Chwan
Summary: Algunas veces el pasado es algo que deseamos olvidar, enterrar en lo mas profundo de nuestro ser y no recuperarlo. Pero a veces el hecho de simplemente olvidar puede hacer mucho daño sobretodo cuando ese recuerdo regresa a ti. “Lucky” TykixLavi
1. Chapter 1

Bueno antes que nada, este fic es un estilo diferente a los que suelo escribir ¿Por que? Porque no es AU XD, curiosamente nunca he publicado un fic mió y largo que este basado en la historia de DGM y de hecho debo decir que fue el primer Fic Lucky que he escrito! Así que seguro encontraran muchas cosillas por ahí! Aun así estoy enamorada de este fic por ser el primero y espero y lo disfruten!!

D. Gray-Man no me pertenece es propiedad de Hoshino Sensei!!! Alabada seas!

_**Lavi´s book**_

Capitulo 1

La soledad siempre ha sido parte de mi vida…  
Cuando las personas me miran y me saludan,  
Cuando les respondo de la misma manera con una  
Sonrisa… ya no se si es real.  
Siento que comienzo a perderme poco a poco  
Y a la vez no…  
Me pregunto si podré con esta carga  
Lo último que deseo es fastidiar a  
Alguien…  
Ya no estoy seguro de quien soy.  
Siendo un aprendiz de Bookman  
Entiendo lo que debe representar todo;

"Una mancha de tinta…"

La gente por lo menos puede ser  
Una mancha de tinta en la historia,  
Pero yo no soy nada, porque yo no apareceré  
En esta, Solo soy quien la registra y cuando desaparezca  
Quizás nadie vuelva a mencionar el nombre de Lavi…

O alguno de los que lleve.  
Seguro que nadie lo recuerde…

Abrí el único ojo que tenia, solo  
Para que un tenue rayo de luz que  
Entraba por una comisura de la ventana que  
No alcanzaba a tapar la cortina me encandilara,  
Me levante por fin, sabia que no  
Podría volver a dormir; así que me dirigí al  
Baño y me enjuague la cara, cepille mis dientes  
Aun sin expresión en mi rostro supongo  
Que se debía a que seguía adormecido, el agua  
No había sido suficiente para despertarme…  
Me quede frente al espejo sin dejar de observarme  
Algo no estaba bien en mí y lo sabia…  
Hace poco que había comenzado a cambiar mí  
Manera de pensar y eso me asustaba, hasta cierto punto  
Claro, después de todo era un Bookman, tarde o temprano  
Tendría que pensar así… ¿no es verdad?

"NOCK NOCK"

Tocaron a la puerta y eso fue suficiente para sacarme de  
Mis pensamientos…

-Oi Lavi ¿estas ahí?- Era imposible que no reconociera  
Esa voz, se trataba de Allen, que como siempre  
Llegaba todas las mañanas para ir a desayunar.

-Si, pásate…

-¿Aun no terminas de levantarte?.- Dijo Allen con una  
Mueca

-No lo siento, es solo que ayer no dormí bien  
Y parece que me afecto a la hora  
De levantarme.- Dije sonriendo como siempre, lo que me  
Hizo sentir un vuelco en el estomago, lo estaba  
Haciendo de nuevo y sin darme cuenta.

-¿Estas bien?- Pude notar la preocupación en su expresión.-

¿Quizás quieras descansar más? Iré solo a desayunar.

-No estoy bien, me hará bien comer algo; vamos.- Allen  
Asintió y salió de mi habitación, yo lo seguí y cerré la  
Puerta por detrás de mi.

Llegamos al comedor donde ya nos esperaban  
Lenalee saludándonos de lejos y Yuu, jeje él ni nos  
Volteaba a ver, pero permanecía en la misma mesa donde  
Siempre nos sentábamos, eso ya era un paso no?  
Aun que no hablara mucho que se sentara junto a  
Nosotros, era algo… Luego de pedir nuestro desayuno  
A Jerry-san fuimos junto con los demás…

Allen miro toda la mesa, entonces se sentó y dirigió  
Una sonrisa a Lenalee.- ¿Krory y Miranda aun no regresan?

Imite a Allen y tome asiento junto a Yu, claro que este  
Me miro por el rabillo del ojo y después siguió  
Con su comida.

-Nop, parece que tardaran más de lo debido…  
Se suponía que estarían aquí desde hace dos días.- El tono  
De Lenalee parecía preocupado y no era de dudarlo  
También me preocuparía si llevan dos días de retraso  
Y aparte Komui no nos había dado informes sobre estos.

Allen dio otro enorme bocado a su comida.- Espero que  
Regresen pronto, ya estoy preocupándome.

Como lo dije tenia mucha razón de hacerlo; de estar  
Preocupado, sin embargo me sentía mal, porque sentía  
Que la preocupación que tenían ellos no me llegaba a mi  
Aunque no quería admitirlo, después de todo eran  
mis amigos… esperen acaso pensé "ERAN MIS AMIGOS"

-Lavi.- Era ahora la voz de Lenalee quien me saco  
De mis pensamientos, me gire con cuidado  
De disimular mi nerviosismo y sonreí para que no se  
Preocupara, si esa era la razón.

-¿Qu..que pasa?

-¿Estas bien?.- Definitivamente estaba preocupada.- Tu  
Plato…-Dijo sin terminar la frase, así que mire mi plato  
Para saber de que hablaba.  
O diablos, ¿que había hecho?  
Eso ya no parecía comida, las antes bolas de arroz que  
Había pedido con un poco de salsa de soya y carne  
De puerco, ahora parecían mas como... una obra  
Abstracta ya ni si quiera sabia si era comida, a excepción  
De que recordaba que yo lo había pedido.

-A si, todo esta bien, es que así me gusta a mi.- Y di el  
Primer bocado, aunque su apariencia era realmente  
Asquerosa, seguía conservando el sabor y eso me alegro,  
En serio llegue a pensar que sabría distinto.- Ecta gueno.-  
Hable con la boca llena, solo para calmar a Lenalee  
Aunque creo q no debí hacerlo, pero bueno sonrió con  
Una gotita en la frente.  
Allen y Kanda me miraron confundidos, aunque la de  
Kanda más bien parecía como si estuviera  
Asqueado… sospecho que pronto todo va a cambiar  
Y eso esta asustándome, porque ya comienza a  
Notarse…

¿Qué voy hacer?

-Oigan.- Reever-san nos llamo desde la entrada  
Del comedor, mi salvador, adiós plato de comida, lo aleje  
De mí con un leve empujón y me levante para estar a  
La altura de Reever-san que ahora se encontraba  
Junto a nuestra mesa.  
Realmente me alegro que llegara, de cualquier  
Manera me serví para despistar, la verdad no tenia mucha  
Hambre.

-Sabía que los encontraría aquí.- Continuo Reever-san.- Komui  
Esta buscándolos.

-¿Mi hermano? ¿A Todos?.- Pregunto Lenalee con curiosidad  
En la mirada.

-A bueno a ustedes tres.- Claramente vi como Reever-san  
Apuntaba a Yu, Lenalee y Allen, por lo que dude  
Automáticamente.

-¿A mi no?- Me señale con el dedo

-No, parece ser que esta vez te toca quedarte.- No paraba  
De revisar unas notas que llevaba en la mano, deseaba preguntarle  
La razón, pero debería ser obvio, ahora no me necesitaban  
Y no servía de nada protestar, aun que ya me había acostumbrado  
A salir con los tres o alguno de ellos siempre que había  
Una misión.  
Divise como Kanda dirigió su vista a mi, que curioso o  
Ya notaba que algo extraño me pasaba o últimamente  
Era alguien muy interesante para Yu… bueno  
Descartemos esa posibilidad, imposible que fuese interesante  
Para él, a menos que la razón sea para cortarme la cabeza…

-Tranquilo Lavi tu tomate un descanso y ve a dormir.-  
Allen dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda, ya se había  
Levantado y al parecer también había terminado,  
Perfectamente su alimento y eso que Tenía fácil unos  
Seis platos mas que yo.- ¿Te hace falta sabes?

-Si tienes razón.- Volví hacerlo, sonreí para Allen sin  
El deseo de hacerlo; quisiera saber desde cuando es esto así,  
Allen siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, no hay razón para  
Sonreír de esa manera, pero es que... Es que me siento…  
Sin darme cuenta Kanda ya estaba de pie y junto a mí,  
Me miraba, estaba mirándome de nuevo como si fuera  
Un bicho raro.

Reveer-san dejo de revisar las notas y hablo de nuevo  
-Bueno mejor vamos antes de que Komui se pierda y tengamos que  
Buscarlo…

-Cuídense….- Los despedí con la mano derecha y Allen me  
Respondió de igual manera y con la sonrisa que siempre  
Llevaba con él, esa que sabia era sincera y que le dedicaba a  
Toda la gente, pero con un diferente significado cada una,  
Como si fuese elegida para la persona a la que iba  
Dirigida… que culpable me sentí.

Pensé en tomar el consejo de Allen e irme a dormir, pero  
No lo lograría así que hice lo primero que me llego a la  
Cabeza… ir a la biblioteca, buscar al panda y continuar mí  
Trabajo. Y así lo hice.

-Oi, Panda ¿estas aquí?- Abrí la puerta con pereza, tampoco  
Era el plan más llamativo, pero por ahora no se me ocurrió  
Algo mas que me despejara la mente.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así.- Se escucho cerca, sin embargo  
No pude encontrarlo, supuse que estaba entre los pasillos.  
Y así era lo vi salir de entre estos, con unos libros en brazos  
Por lo que me acerque instintivamente, para quitárselos  
Y colocarlos sobre una mesa.

-Me alegra que vinieras.- El panda coloco sus brazos por detrás.-  
Ocupo que me hagas un favor…-Lo mire con atención.- Necesito  
Que vayas al pueblo y me consigas esto.- Me tendió  
Una pequeña hoja de papel, supuse que se trataba de una lista.

-Pero si el pueblo esta a dos horas de aquí…- No pude evitar  
Protestar

-No te quejes y hazlo.- Su tono de voz aumento

-Claro como ya estas demasiado grande para caminar tanto.

Me gire para marcharme, pero no sin antes recibir una buena  
Patada por parte del Panda, como no me la espere.

No era muy tarde, el sol aun estaba a su máximo resplandor  
Y también quemaba a más no poder; luego de una larga  
Y lenta caminata me digne a revisar la nota que me entrego  
El panda y…  
-¿Qué?- Una gotita callo de mi cabeza.- A…aprenda a bailar  
En veinte pasos.- Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y la nota  
Que llevaba quedo arrugada y partida en dos, realmente  
No lo note pero creo que la gente se alejaba de mi al percibirme,  
A decir verdad yo habría hecho lo mismo.- ¡¡ME MANDO A  
COMPRARLE UNA REVISTA!! ¡Si al viejo ni si quiera le gusta bailar!.-

Bueno por algo era aprenda a bailar ¿No?- ¡Voy a  
Matarlo cuando regrese!- Esta bien creo que eso no hubiese sido  
Posible, él panda lo haría primero, antes de que yo lo intentara,  
Por fin luego de una hora de gritar y golpear cosas y de que  
Intentaran arrestarme, me calme y decidí comprarle su revista  
Después de todo ya estaba ahí.  
Tome dirección de regreso y de pronto me dio curiosidad  
La nota, ya que antes de romperla creía haber visto  
Algo más escrito, así que junte los trocitos; si ya no eran solo  
Dos partes, cuando uno se enoja pierde los estribos; y no  
Era mi imaginación, decía algo más, claro en letras más pequeñas  
Quizás esperaba que no lo viera…

"Distráete un rato, pero regresa antes de que se ponga el sol"

Vaya que milagro que él viejo me permitiera pasar el rato,  
Supongo que tenia que ver con su encargo, sabia que quizás me  
Molestaría viajar al pueblo a comprar esta cosa o la otra opción  
Era que quería mantener esto en secreto.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que tenía algo de dinero de sobra de la reciente compra  
Y a parte un guardadito para emergencias, como esta;  
Definitivamente eso seria suficiente para comer algo delicioso  
Y en algún sitio caro. ¿Que? uno también puede darse sus lujos  
De vez en cuando.

Al final termine en un café, decidí no gastar tanto dinero, así que  
Esta fue la mejor opción, pedí un capuchino y un pedazo de pastel  
De zanahoria (si se lo que están pensando "zanahoria" "Conejo").  
Estaba seguro que lo disfrutaría, pero no fue exactamente así ya que  
Lo único que estuve pensando todo el tiempo, era en mis problemas  
Recientes.

-¿Se le ofrece algo mas?.- Una camarera pregunto amablemente  
A la vez que recogía mi copa y plato vacíos.

-Solo la cuenta por favor.- Respondí con una sonrisa a lo que ella  
Me correspondió y en seguida se marcho.

Tome una servilleta y me puse a jugar con ella mientras la camarera  
Regresaba con mi cuenta, en algo tenia que distraerme.  
No tardo nada en volver y me entrego la nota, luego de examinarla  
Deposite el dinero en la mesa junto con la nota y a un lado coloque  
Algo de propina, me levante y salí del lugar.

Mire el reloj de una tienda y me percate de que aun era demasiado  
Temprano, creo que comer solo hacia la cosa muy rápida y en parte  
Aburrida, camine muy lento así haría algo de tiempo, pero entonces  
Recordé que en mi camino de regreso me topaba con un parque así que en cuanto  
Lo divise cambie mi ruta y me senté en una banca sola, era un sitio  
Demasiado cómodo, había un árbol a un lado y este era lo suficientemente  
Grande para darme sombra y la brisa que llegaba era refrescante…

Vi a la gente caminar o correr, platicar mientras sonreían y reían, los niños  
Jugaban o paseaban a sus mascotas, era un panorama tranquilo  
Y sin darme cuenta me fui quedando poco a poco dormido…

¿Quién eres tú?  
-.. El único que sucederá el nombre de Bookman.  
¿Qué es Bookman?  
-.. Bookman es el único que viajará a lo largo del mundo con el fin de registrar

la Historia.  
¿Qué es lo que un Bookman debe ser?  
-.. Solo una ráfaga de viento. El viento nunca permanecería en un mismo lugar.  
El viento nunca dejaría su corazón en los lugares por los que pasa.  
Él tan sólo pasa fugazmente.

Bien, entonces ahora, una pregunta más. ¿Quién eres?  
-.. El único que sucederá el nombre de Bookman. El nombre actual es…

…**Lavi**. (1)*

-¡Ah!- Me levante agitado, ¿Por qué razón había soñado eso? Hacia mucho

tiempo que no recordaba esas palabras, entonces sin darme el suficiente tiempo

de meditarlo, inspeccione el parque que ahora se encontraba vació y oscuro

- Es… es de noche.- Varias gotitas comenzaron a caer de mi cabeza.- ¡Es de Noche!

.- me levante de golpe e inicie mi carrera a la orden.- ¡El panda me va a matar!

Gire mi rostro al aparador de una tienda de relojes y mi preocupación aumento

gracias a esto.- ¡Son las dos de la mañana! Ahora si que estoy muerto.

Seguí corriendo sin disminuir la velocidad, pero de pronto pare en seco y

Trague saliva, observe mis manos, estaban vacías; esto solo me pasa a mi

En definitiva solamente a mi… ¿Qué hacia? Regresaba por el mandado o

Me iba así a la orden, pare un segundo para pensarlo.

-Es mejor llegar un poco mas tarde, después de todo ya lo es, así que, que más da.-

Di media vuelta, no me sentía bien si llegaba con las manos vacías a la orden,

Aunque ahora, se me haría mucho mas tarde y seguro me esperaba un súper

Castigo por parte de Bookman.

Luego de unos minutos corriendo como loco, divise de nuevo el parque, esboce

Una enorme sonrisa, por fin mi destino, llegue a la banca en la que estaba dormido

Y tome una enorme bocanada de aire.- Hoy he corrido bastante.- mire en dirección

A la banca y…- ¿Qué?- estaba vacía, de repente tuve un tic en el ojo.- Pero

¿Por qué? Ahí debía estar… son las dos de la madrugada y no hay nadie en el parque,

Entonces ¿Por qué no esta la revista?.- Sentí una enorme frustración.

-Realmente te ves desesperado.- Una voz masculina se escucho por detrás de mi,

¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta de su presencia? Bueno quizás porque

Estaba nublado por la desesperación y frustración; escuche que dio unos pasos

Mas hacia mi y me gire para verle el rostro, pero no fue posible; como dije antes

El parque estaba completamente oscuro por lo que su rostro no era visible

Y mucho menos aun, debido a un sombrero negro que lo tapaba más.

Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de él, pude notar que sonreía, pero

Solo eso y luego de darme por vencido para ver algo en la oscuridad, observe

Sus manos.

-¡Ah eso es!.- Apunte la bolsa que llevaba, era mi revista, eso si lo reconocía.

-¿Es tuyo?

-Si.- Asentí al mismo tiempo.- De hecho venia a buscarlo.

Esta vez rió.- Vaya no pensé que alguien vendría por el a estas horas de

La madrugada.- Estiro sus manos hasta la altura de las mías.- Toma, seguro

Que es muy importante como para que regresaras ahora.

Tome la bolsa.- Muchas gracias, aunque, Je je je, no la verdad es que hace

unos minutos que lo olvide.- Me rasque la cabeza avergonzado.- Lo que sucede…

je je.- Me puse rojo por la pena.- Me quede dormido.- Desvié el rostro, aun

colorado, sabia que se iba a reír.

-Ja ja ja ja ja.- Si como me lo esperaba.- Seguro que no habías descansado como

Para quedarte dormido en una banca del parque.

Pues no estaba equivocado, últimamente no lograba conciliar el sueño, pero no

Me iba a poner a contar mi vida y mucho menos a un desconocido.- Pues… si

Algo.- Le sonreí.

Guardo silencio por un momento yo solo me dedique a mirarlo y entonces él

Mismo lo rompió.- Parecía que llevabas prisa, ¿o me equivoco?

Sentí que una flecha me atravesaba el corazón.- ¡¡Es verdad!!- Me tome la cabeza

Con ambas manos.- ¡Perdí la noción del tiempo! De nuevo… debo irme

-Si gustas puedo acompañarte.- Dijo de manera amable

-No, esta bien, no me perderé.- Volví a sonreírle; aparte de que era ilógico que le

permitiera acompañarme, nadie a excepción de los que vivimos en la orden

conocen su paradero.

-Estoy seguro que no…- Me correspondió la sonrisa, por alguna razón lo sabia

aunque no pudiera verlo.- Espero algún día volver a platicar contigo.- Y sin darme

tiempo de reaccionar coloco una mano sobre mi cabeza y revolvió mi pelo.

Lo vi darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar, se alejaba y lo seguía viendo, levanto

Su mano derecha en manera de despedida y yo seguía ahí parado, solo viéndolo.

La bolsa que llevaba en las manos crujió y entonces reaccione y recordé que estaba

Perdiendo mas tiempo y al igual que aquel tipo, me marche.

Mientras corría, meditaba lo que acababa de suceder; a decir verdad no me di cuenta

Hasta ahora pero estando con él sentí algo diferente al momento de sonreír, me

Lleve la diestra a la barbilla y continúe corriendo en silencio, hasta que por fin llegue

a la orden, a saber que me esperaba con el Panda.

Fin capitulo 1.

Esto fue sacado del manga de Reverse (la novela) numero 2.

Reviews?! Deseo conocer opiniones respecto a este fic ^^ y como mis demás fan fics la fecha para publicar el siguiente capitulo se publicara en mi perfil!

LS INVITO A FORMAR PARTE DE UN NUEVO FORO DE -MAN EN SI… ES UN FORO LUCKY, APENAS ES NUEVO, PERO EN ESTE SE PUBLICARAN TRABAJOS INNEDITOS, FICS QUE NO PUBLICARE AQUÍ Y MUCHAS MAS COSAS… El Link esta en mi perfil!! Así que no duden en unirse!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de Lavi´s Book se que demore un poco y lo siento… la Universidad, siempre lo diré! Bueno en si hoy no tengo comentarios para dar así que les dejare el fic, **solo que… deberían darse tiempo en dejarme un review ¿Cómo voy a saber que opina quien lo lee? No puedo mejorar así! No puedo estar publicando si las personas no me dicen que les parece… no es algo a ciegas…**

D. Gray-Man no me pertenece…

Capitulo 2

Tuve una noche realmente larga, el panda no me dejo ni si quiera dormir una hora, por estar regañándome y por si fuera poco cuando termino la reprimenda me puso a hacer trabajo con la excusa de que el sol ya había salido, así que no me dejaría dormir. Ahora estaba sentado dentro de la biblioteca trabajando todo cansado, bueno no era la primera vez que me desvelaba, aunque esta vez no fuera haciendo mi trabajo de Bookman completamente, tome la pluma nuevamente, ya que la había dejado sobre la mesa para estirarme, y continúe mi trabajo.

El Panda salió por un momento al comedor para tomar su desayuno, me pregunto si iría, pero le indique que no tenia hambre y que continuaría con el trabajo, la verdad de todo esto era que en el comedor no había nadie a quien quisiera ver, Allen y los demás se habían ido de misión dejándome solo a mi y pues no tenia ánimos de platicar con nadie.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre la silla algo aburrido y entonces vi la revista que le compre al viejo sobre una pila de libros que había en una de las mesas, primero pensé como había llegado el panda hasta esa altura para dejarla ahí, pero después no pude evitar recordar a aquella persona, mi mente se perdió en el recuerdo de ese misterioso ser y de aquellas sensaciones que transmitió en mi, me balancee hacia atrás sobre la silla para que esta quedara sostenida por dos de las cuatro patas. "Como desearía verlo de nuevo" me dije mentalmente colocando una mano sobre mi frente.

-Lavi- Escuche mi nombre mas no reaccione.- Oye Lavi.- Aun seguía divagando en mi mente.- ¡LAVI!- Eso si me saco de mi nube por lo que pegue un brinco y al estar en dos patas, caí de la silla.

-Auch.- Me queje aun en el suelo, luego de eso vi como el panda se paraba junto a mi, solo me observaba.- Panda no hagas eso.- Le reclame.- Casi me matas de un susto.

-Pues si hicieras caso al primer llamado quizás no tendrías que caerte de la silla, idiota.- Quizás tenia razón, pero no se lo haría saber.- ¿En que estabas pensando?.-Pregunto dándose la vuelta, no esperaba que me ayudara a levantarme así que me incorpore hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

-No pensaba en nada.- Mentí.- Solo estoy cansado, supongo que se me durmió el cerebro.- Mostré una sonrisa burlona a lo que el viejo me miro como diciendo "Serás idiota" sabia que me conocía mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Más te vale que termines ese trabajo en las próximas dos horas o te aseguro que no solo se te dormirá el cerebro.

-S..si.- Cuando el panda se ponía así, lo mejor era hacer todo lo que me pedía, así que continúe escribiendo.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que seguí con esto, no despegue los ojos de los papeles en ningún momento, no hasta que terminara por completo. Entonces marque el punto final y solté un largo suspiro, por fin estaba listo.

-Panda…- Recibí un librazo en la cabeza por eso.- ¡Duele!.- Me sobe la zona herida.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así.- Me regaño el viejo.

-Perdón "Bookman".- Acentué la palabra Bookman.- Ya termine el trabajo, iré un rato a mi habitación sino te molesta.- Dije, a la vez que me levantaba de mi lugar, haciendo un ruido al arrastrar las patas de la silla con el suelo.

-No, ve.- Ni si quiera me miro, así que Salí de la biblioteca sin decir otra palabra, en dirección a donde le mencione al panda, lo único que quería era descansar un poco en mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta y cerré de golpe, me quite la banda arrojándola a donde cayera, eso no me importaba y estando a unos pasos de mi cama me deje caer sobre esta. Subí mis manos hasta mi rostro y cubrí mi ojo.

Tenia tantas cosas en mi cabeza, que hacían que comenzara a dolerme cerré los ojos con fuerza eh hice presión sobre mi sien, instintivamente coloque mi mano libre sobre mi parche estuve a punto de retirármelo pero desistí y baje el brazo hasta reposarlo en la cama. Si estaba cansado, pero no por no dormir la noche anterior, sino que ya era la décima noche que no lo hacia, y ya comenzaban a notarlo los demás, el ejemplo claro era Allen que me lo dijo antes de irse de misión, solté un nuevo suspiro tome una almohada y me la puse en la cara.

El sueño fue más fuerte que yo y cedí ante este, dejándome llevar para así no pensar en nada más.

"_Todo es oscuridad… Todo a mi alrededor es oscuridad y por mas que camino no encuentro ni un rayo de luz que me muestre el camino."_

_Seguía caminando, el eco de sus pasos era lo único que sonaba en ese lugar, de pronto la oscuridad se convirtió en un pasillo largo, pero como si no lo hubiese notado siguió el paso, de pronto escucho susurros y mientras mas se acercaba mas fuerte se percibían; conocía las voces por lo que acelero el paso hasta que diviso unas figuras, eran sus amigos. Lleno de entusiasmo corrió para llegar a ellos._

_-¡Allen!- Lo saludo a lo que el albino volteo con una sonrisa, saludándolo de igual manera con la mano alzada.- Yu, Lenalee.- La china lo saludo también y Kanda solo lo miro de reojo con las brazos cruzados, pero eso era mas que suficiente para él._

_-Lavi.- Lo llamo Allen mientras estiraba su mano derecha para tomar la del pelirrojo, pero antes de alcanzar a tocarlo algo se lo impidió, sintió que lo sostuvieron por el otro brazo jalándolo de nuevo a la oscuridad del pasillo. El rostro de Allen normal aun esperando que Lavi lo sujetara, pero este ultimo no podía acercarse mas, así que se giro para encarar a quien lo detenía a lo que quedo sorprendido, allí estaba, era el mismo quien le impedía llegar con sus amigos._

_Su otro yo sonrió y dejo escapar unas palabras.- ¿Haz olvidado a caso quien eres? Tu camino no es ese, sino este.- Apunto al lado opuesto donde se encontraban sus amigos._

_-No.- Negó Lavi y seguido se volteo de nuevo a Allen que cada vez estaba mas lejos.- ¡¡ALLEN!!- Estiro el brazo aun mas intentando alcanzarlo, pero era inútil su otro yo no lo soltaría._

_-Enfrenta tu destino ------- .- Susurro un nombre que Lavi hace mucho tiempo dijo que no volvería a mencionar.- Eres un Bookman y sabes lo que eso representa._

_Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se contrajo colocando su cabeza en las rodillas, mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos, de pronto todo regreso a la oscuridad, parecía que estaba flotando en ese lugar, poco a poco la marca que una vez tuvo, aquella que se formo dentro del arca en la batalla contra Road, aquella debajo de su ojo derecho, que seguramente estaba hecha para destruir lo que seria su corazón; comenzó a formarse de nuevo y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… Antes de que esta marca estuviera completa un pequeño punto blanco apareció dentro de esa cortina de inmensa oscuridad, no era lo suficientemente grande para llamar la atención del pelirrojo, pero esta empezó a crecer hasta soltar un débil rayo que choco con el rostro perdido de Lavi, por lo que lo levanto levemente solo para contemplar como una mariposa violeta pasaba junto a él…_

Se escucho un débil golpeteo y entonces todo desapareció, ahora estaba volviendo a lo que podría llamar realidad.

-Uhm.- Abrí los ojos lentamente, mientras entreabría la boca para mojar de saliva mi seco paladar. Volvieron a golpear por lo que mire en seguida la puerta.

-¡Oye Lavi, Abre!- Indiscutiblemente era la voz del panda.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- Dije aun adormilado, pero en cuanto me levante de la cama, observe curioso la ventana, ya que estaba oscuro "¿Ya era de noche? ¿Pues cuanto tiempo dormí?" De pronto algo me hizo reaccionar, mi ventana estaba abierta y que yo recuerde cuando entre a la habitación estaba cerrada. Aun viendo para fuera de mi cuarto divise algo que se movía.- Eso es…- Estuve a punto de acercarme mas para asegurarme de lo que veía cuando…

-¡Lavi!.- Volvió a gritar el viejo, así que corrí a la puerta para quitar el seguro, que curioso, no recuerdo habérselo puesto.

-Ya ¿Qué sucede viejo?, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- Pregunte algo fastidiado por ser perturbado de esa manera.

-Guarda tus buenos modales para después.- Dijo en un tono mas que nada sarcástico o así lo capte yo.- Esto es urgente, debemos salir inmediatamente.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Ahora ya me estaba preocupando por la seriedad de este.- Bookman ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Es una misión Lavi, pero no como exorcista.- Comprendí a que se refería al instante, así que sin decir otra palabra mas camine hasta uno de mis cajones, tome algunas cosas y las metí en una maletita, luego me gire al Panda y lo mire para darle a entender que podíamos partir en cualquier momento a lo que este comprendió y salió de la habitación esperando que lo siguiera, antes de hacerlo mire de nuevo a la ventana y camine lentamente hasta esta para cerrarla.

-Una mariposa…- Susurre intentando buscar lo que había visto, seguro de mi que eso era, pero no había nada.

Salimos de la Orden esa misma noche, no fue necesario que habláramos con nadie, como Komui o Reever para informar, después de todo, desde un principio que nos unimos ya sabían que si debíamos partir a otra misión que no estuviese relacionada como exorcista lo haríamos, ya que antes que nada somos Bookman, como el viejo siempre decía, "Nosotros solo estamos aquí para registrar la historia desde este punto de vista, estamos en la Orden por ese motivo, por lo que en esta guerra no nos pondremos de parte de nadie". Lo que fue toda la noche viajamos en silencio, al parecer Bookman revisaba algunos papeles, así que me decidí a guardarme mis preguntas para ya que terminara; salió el primer rayo del sol y alumbro la ventana del compartimiento en el que estábamos del tren. Pude ver como el viejo dejaba las hojas a un lado, así que por fin podía preguntar, pero antes de que abriera la boca, él me gano la palabra como si hubiese leído mi mente.

-Supongo que aun te preguntas porque salimos así de repente sin que te diera ningún detalle.- Es un buen razonamiento, lo sabe a la perfección, así que asentí, solo para dárselo a entender.- Bueno eso es porque se acerca una guerra.

-Lo sabia.- Dije con suma sinceridad. Más aparte de que eso estaba en todos los periódicos, era la noticia de ahora.

-Pues como Bookman es nuestro deber acercarnos a los que están más relacionados con esta noticia…- Eso también lo sabia, por lo que sentí que no estaba yendo al punto.

-¿Eso no es todo verdad?- Pregunte insatisfecho por sus respuestas.

-Sabes que no lo es.- Cerro los ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza, como pensando lo que iba a decir.- Es solo que al parecer se organizara una fiesta…

-¡¿Y quieres ir a la fiesta viejo?!- No le di tiempo de terminar de hablar, ya que lo de la fiesta me desconcertó, gracias a eso recibí un cuaderno con mi cabeza.- ¡Duele!- Me queje.

-Pues entonces no seas tan inmaduro y comienza a pensar como hombre, idiota.- Me reprendió, definitivamente debí esperar hasta que terminara de hablar.- Bien como te decía, habrá una fiesta dentro de dos días por la noche, y allí se juntaran los gobernantes que están inmiscuidos en esto.

-Ya veo.-Choque mis manos en señal de que comprendía.- Esperas que consigamos información.

-Pero eso no es todo Lavi.- Lo volví a mirar confundido.- Esta fiesta será con motivo de disfraces, el tema esta hecho exclusivamente para disimular su verdadero fin.

Ahora si comenzaba a comprender, era una fiesta de disfraces para ocultar el objetivo de la reunión.

-Ya he conseguido invitaciones para ambos y también ya tengo nuestros trajes.

-Ya lo has pensado todo viejo.- Sonreí animado a lo que este solo me vio feo por el sobrenombre me imagine.

-Es obvio como Bookman debemos tener todo preparado, si tú hubieras estado mas pendiente de lo que decía, te habrías enterado de todo desde hace una semana.- Sentí que sus palabras me atravesaban como una flecha; entonces esto ya me lo había dicho desde antes.

-Bueeeeno…- Reí nervioso.- Es que estaba muy ocupado haciendo mi trabajo.- Bookman giro el rostro, estaba seguro que no se lo había creído, lo que menos hice en dos semanas era trabajar.

El resto del transcurso también estuvo en silencio, en parte porque tome el informe y lo estuve revisando, aunque hasta cierto punto también fingí que los leía para no entablar una conversación que seguramente iría reflejada a mi nuevo comportamiento.

El tren paro, por fin habíamos llegado.- ¡Ahhhh!- Pegue un grito mientras me estiraba, saliendo del tren de un salto.- Por fin tierra.- Note que llame la atención de algunas personas, por mi comportamiento, nada inusual la verdad, pero no me importo.- Viajar nueve horas en tren es de lo mas pesado y aburrido.- Bookman iba saliendo del tren detrás de mi.

-Lo que sucede es que tu ya estas viejo u ya no sientes.- Recibí un codazo en el estomago por ese comentario.- ¡Ugh!

-¡Idiota! Para tu primera información tengo mas vitalidad que tu.

-Si.- Me costo trabajo decir esa simple palabra por la falta de oxigeno.-…Ya me di cuenta.

-Además aun tenemos que abordar un tren mas.- Mis ánimos quedaron en el suelo, era cierto según nuestro destino era necesario tomar dos trenes para llegar, pero es que estaba tan aburrido y el primer viaje se me hizo eterno que pensé que ya habíamos tomado los dos.- Iré a revisar el horario de salida.- El panda se fue dejándome ahí a esperarlo.

Tome un diario, me senté en una banca y me puse a hojearlo. No pude evitar recordar mi sueño, es que parecía tan real que el simple hecho de pensar en el me perturbaba. De pronto sacándome de mi mente paso algo volando justo junto a mi rostro, lo levante para ver mejor.

-Una mariposa.- La seguí sin perderla de vista, esto debía ser una coincidencia, esta voló hasta el otro lado de las vías para luego posarse sobre el respaldo de una banca donde se encontraba una persona sentada.- ¿Pero que…?.- Me levante de golpe, la persona que estaba sentada ahí; algo me decía que era él; camine hasta la orilla para verlo mejor, ese traje negro, el sombrero de copa el cual le tapaba el rostro y entonces la vi, vi esa sonrisa que no olvidaba.- ¡¡Oye!!- Comenzó a avanzar el tren que nos había traído y eso me tapo la vista al otro extremo, así que espere a que pasara. No se porque estaba un poco ansioso de ver si me vio o reconoció cuando lo llame, pasaron unos minutos que me parecían nunca terminarían, por fin podía ver el final del tren, era el ultimo vagón y esperando encontrarlo del otro lado quede decepcionado; no había nadie.- Pero no es posible que me lo hubiera imaginado, ¿o si lo es?.- Coloque mi mano sobre mi rostro.- Me esta afectando esto de no dormir.

El panda llego por fin.- Lavi.- No me gire a este, pero si lo escuche ya que aun estaba viendo en la dirección donde creí encontrar a aquella persona.- Salimos dentro de quince minutos por el otro lado así que vamos.- Lo seguí y abordamos el tren, por mi parte no pude dejar de pensar en aquel hombre, inclusive me hice el dormido la mayor parte del viaje…

Ya estábamos en el hotel, el panda terminaba de registrarnos y yo ya estaba en la habitación probando la cama.- que suavecita.- Me revolqué en las colchas.

-Oye Lavi.- Entro el Panda.- Será mejor que te prepares, mañana por la noche es la fiesta.

-No te preocupes ya estoy mas que preparado.- Era en serio, no había nada de lo que no pudiera encargarme como futuro Bookman.

-Con que te prepares no me refiero que te pongas a coquetear con todas las mujeres que veas.- Sentí como si me hubieran arrojado una roca en la cabeza.

-Y por cierto.- Desvié el tema a otro punto.- ¿Podría ver los disfraces?- El viejo me arrojo una maleta negra, al abrirla lo primero que encontré fue la mascara.- ¿Ah?- Me quede sin aliento.- ¿Qué…que es esto?

-Esa es tu mascara.

-Se que es una mascara, pero no puede ser la mía.- Sentí que me alteraba con cada palabra.

-No veo ningún problema en eso. Es perfecta y no me discutas.- Puso punto final a la conversación, cosa que no me pareció, definitivamente no saldría con esa mascara, por nada del mundo y si era necesario no iría a la fiesta. Mi decisión era definitiva.

Llego la noche siguiente y yo ya tenia puesto mi traje, con las amenazas del panda no pude negarme por mucho tiempo, aunque no me quejo, lo único que no me parecía era la mascara porque mi vestimenta era un traje bastante elegante color tinto; el saco tenia una cola que caía en dos picos; con un solo botón por lo que quedaba descubierto de la parte superior e inferior, por debajo llevaba una camisa de maga larga color blanco de seda con unos holanes en las muñecas las cuales se asomaban por los brazos del saco, el pantalón era simple y liso, pero no perdía el toque elegante. Eso estaba perfecto, pero la mascara. La tome en mis manos para mirarla detenidamente.

-Por lo menos no sabrán quien soy.- Dije ya resignado.

-Lavi ¿Ya estas listo?- Me hablo el viejo por detrás de la puerta del cuarto.

-Si ya lo estoy.- Salí del cuarto.

-Ponte la mascara.- Me pidió, cosa a la que negué con la cabeza.

-Esperemos hasta estar casi allí, por favor.- Suplique poniendo cara de borreguito triste.

-Esta bien, pero ya vamos nos esta esperando un carruaje.- Asentí y camine junto a él hasta el transporte que nos esperaba.

Me sentía como de la nobleza y no me desagrado del todo la idea, estaba vagando en mis sueños, pero el panda se encargo de regresarme a la realidad.

-Ya estamos aquí.- Me asome por la ventana del carruaje y quede asombrado, era una mansión mas grande que cualquier mansión que haya visto, la entrada era iluminada por tantos faros que parecía que el sol solo alumbraba de noche allí y había tanto servicio en el recibidor que los invitados eran pocos. Y claro que decir de los invitados, cada uno intentando llamar la atención con sus finos vestuarios, seguramente su deseo era opacar a más de alguno. Nos preparamos para bajar.

-Lavi.- Voltee a atender el llamado del panda.- Recuerda a lo que venimos y también lo que somos.- Asentí dando a entender que lo tenia bien claro, así que estuve a punto de abrir la puerta del carruaje pero Bookman me detuvo.- La mascara Lavi.- Cierto lo había olvidado por poco y salgo sin mascara; agarre decepcionado la cosa que tenia por mascara y la coloque en mi rostro, ahora el panda me jalo para que me agachara y entonces coloco algo sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Qué es esto?- No esperaba que me contestara simplemente lo toque, parecía una diadema, pero tenia algo largo, de hecho eran dos extremidades.- ¿Eh?- Eran… eran.- ¡Ni de broma me las voy a poner!- Grite mientras me las quitaba y las arrojaba al suelo del carruaje.

-Van con tu mascara, así que pontéelas, además no vas a armar un escándalo ahora por eso.- Abrió la puerta y bajo de nuestro transporte. ¡Ah maldición! ¿Porque siempre debía hacer lo que quería? Quizás la respuesta era porque siempre tenía razón.

Junte la mugrosa diadema con orejas y me la puse de nuevo en la cabeza, para después salir junto con el Panda. Lo vuelvo a repetir por lo menos nadie me vería con la mascara.

Nos recibieron en la entrada tres mozos, uno de ellos nos pidió nuestras invitaciones, cuando Bookman las mostró los otros dos hicieron una inclinación y nos guiaron al salón donde era el evento. Note que el panda no usaba mascara, pero no me moleste en preguntarle la razón, para mi lo mas obvio era porque ya tenia una, sonreí ante lo cierto de mi pensamiento. Uno de los mozos nos indico que habíamos llegado, delante de nosotros había una enorme cortina de la seda mas fina que había visto, el otro mozo la recorrió para que pasáramos y así lo hicimos. Abrí emocionado mi ojo, detrás de mi mascara claro; estaba lleno de personas y de lujos así como de comida.

Mi vista paso por todos y cada uno de los invitados en un segundo, examinándolos, por el momento todo se veía normal, solo algo llamo mi atención, al fondo del enorme salón, cerca de la mesa de los postres había un tumulto de gente, por sus disfraces diría que todos eran mujeres; cosa que me alegro, pero en el centro de ese tumulto había alguien mas, un hombre vestido elegantemente con un traje negro, el saco era largo como una gabardina y lo llevaba cerrado por lo que solo se asomaba el cuello de su blanca camisa, sus manos eran cubiertos por unos finos guantes blancos; sentí curiosidad por ver su rostro pero era cubierto por una mascara. "Un bufón" pensé observando cada detalle en esta, para mi gusto esa cara se veía diabólica, su sonrisa de par a par de una manera sádica y las marcas de los ojos solo eran unas líneas encorvadas, en la frente o centro de la mascara una enorme cruz color roja y por ultimo me fije en aquel adorno que tenia sobre uno de los ojos, parecían pequeñas rosas que caían en forma de cascada. Seguí observándolo y de pronto no se si fue mi imaginación pero creo que me miro por lo que desvié rápidamente el rostro encontrándome con Bookman que ya conversaba con algunas personas, cosa nada rara, de hecho yo también debería hacer lo mismo, pero…

-Conejo-san.- No di ni un paso al escuchar ese sobrenombre y me gire algo perturbado para descubrir quien me había llamado así topándome con una hermosa mujer, claro que a pesar de llevar un antifaz lo sabia, por lo que decidí olvidar como me acababa de llamar.

(Apuesto a que ya se imaginaban que la mascara era un conejo XD definitivamente debía irse de conejo X3 _)

Antes que soltar una palabra debía controlarme para no actuar como un tonto en la fiesta o de lo contrario Bookman me mataría.- Buenas noches.- Hice un ademán a la vez que saludaba.

-¿Si puedo llamarlo Conejo-san?- Pregunto en tono infantil la joven.

-Por su puesto que si, puede llamarme como guste mi bellísima hada.- Por su disfraz interprete que era eso, la chica solo rió por lo bajo, hay pero que encantadora se veía. Entonces los músicos iniciaron con una agradable melodía y ella me miro por detrás de su antifaz, interprete que era lo que quería.- ¿Le gustaría bailar?

-Estaré encantada.- Le ofrecí mi mano como un caballero y ella la tomo, para luego dirigirnos al centro del salón. Ambos hicimos una inclinación para luego sujetar una de sus manos y con mi mano libre la pase por su cintura con suma delicadeza. Ella poseía una habilidad innata para el baile, yo no era un experto, pero me defendía siguiendo sus sutiles movimientos, las miradas de los presentes se posaron sobre nosotros lo mas probable es que fuera gracias a ella. La música termino y fuimos a una mesa, solo que antes de sentarnos, se acerco una mujer mas.

-Joven conejo-san ¿Puedo sentarme?.- Un disfraz maravilloso con tantos colores que desbordaban como si fuese un pavo real, llevaba un antifaz por lo que podía distinguir su blanca sonrisa.

-Por favor.- Recorrí una de las sillas para que esta se sentara e hice lo mismo con mi primera acompañante, para luego sentarme yo entre ellas, vaya pero que afortunado estaba en la mesa con dos hermosas damas.

-No pude evitar notar lo elegante que es usted al momento de bailar.- Soltó la recién llegada.

-No que va. Aun me falta algo de práctica, pero muchas gracias por el cumplido.- Perdí los modales por un momento pero esto no pareció importarle a la chica.

-Pues si es así permíteme enseñarte un poco.- Estaba apunto de aceptar pero la otra joven me interrumpió.

-Disculpa pero él esta conmigo, seré yo quien le muestre.- Soltó un aura amenazante que inclusive a mi me asusto, en cambio la otra joven ni se inmuto.

-No lo creo tu ya has bailado con el joven conejo, ahora el bailara conmigo.- Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me tomo por el brazo derecho y jalo, a lo que la otra tomo mi izquierdo y la imito.

-Es...Esperen, puedo bailar con ambas, pero no me jalen.

-No conejo-san.- Hablo la que iba vestida de hada.- debes decidirte por una; ¿verdad que seré yo?- Me ponía en aprietos.

-Así es Joven conejo.- Ahora era la del disfraz de colores, No puede ser, este es uno de esos casos en los que quisiera desaparecer.- Dile que seré yo a quien elegirás.

-Yo… yo.- ¿Qué debía hacer en esta situación?

-Disculpen.- Una tercera voz se escucho por detrás mío, era masculina, recosté la cabeza para así podré verlo mejor, quede impactado ¡Era él! El bufón.- Creo que dos bellísimas damas no deberían estarse peleando de esta manera.

-Mi Lord.- Escuche pronunciar a una de ellas, entonces este misterioso bufón era un Lord.- Lo siento tanto, no volverá a suceder.- Me soltó el brazo derecho para luego levarse hacer una reverencia y marcharse.

La otra mujer, con colores llamativos parecía tener mas confianza ya que se acerco al Lord, le susurro algo en el oído y después se fue de igual manera, el lord solo soltó una pequeña risotada y de un segundo a otro ya estaba sentado junto a mi, mirándome detenidamente.

-Lo siento mucho, Roseta es demasiado insistente.- Supuse que se refería al pavo real.- Siempre debe tener lo que quiere.

Sonreí nervioso son la simple idea, me alegro de tener mascara.- No se preocupe, aunque muchas gracias por la ayuda.- Fui muy sincero la verdad no sabia que hacer en aquella situación, el lord llego justo a tiempo.

-No hay de que este….- Capte que deseaba conocer mi nombre así que no lo hice esperar mas.

-Derrik… Mi nombre es Derrik.- No le mentía, en esos momentos era Derrik, mi nuevo alias de misión.

El silencio reino por unos momentos y en seguida volvió a hablar el lord.- Pues es un gusto conocerte Derrik-san

-Al contrario el gusto es todo mío Lord.- Recordé que tampoco sabia su nombre.

Se acerco a mi oído y entonces soltó en un susurro.- Mikk.- Se me erizo la piel y se que me puse rojo, de nuevo gracias mascara, también no se porque pero sentí un vuelco en el estomago cuando lo escuche, pero al final decidí no tomarle mayor importancia.

**Fin capitulo 2**

Díganme sino esperaban saber ya algo de nuestro moreno favorito XD pues no desesperen que para el siguiente capitulo habrá mucho de él, incluyendo a Lavi obviamente. Si lo se me atrase unos días, pero se me paso el día!! Las tareas me bloquearon! Pero aquí lo dejo, no fue mucho retraso!

Bueno dejen Review! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Como lo mencione en otro fic. Hoy es día de publicaciones! Les debía mucho, pero intentare ya no demorarme, les prometo las cosas mas en tiempo y no tan alejadas! No les daré mas rodeos y les dejo con el capitulo 3… que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 3

-Al contrario el gusto es todo mío Lord.- Recordé que tampoco sabia su nombre.

Se acerco a mi oído y entonces soltó en un susurro.- Mikk.- Se me erizo la piel y se que me puse rojo, de nuevo gracias mascara, también no se porque pero sentí un vuelco en el estomago cuando lo escuche, pero al final decidí no tomarle mayor importancia.

Percibí un aroma tan sutil que era embriagador, aspire hondo, pero reaccione a lo que hacia.- A…ah.- Me aleje mas que ruborizado de su rostro e instintivamente baje el mío.- Es.. es un delicioso olor Lord Mikk.- Mi mente no trabajo del todo en mis palabras.- ¡PERDON!.-Ahora no eran solo mis mejillas las rojas sino toda mi cara.- Quise decir… que es todo un honor.- No podía continuar, la pena no me permitiría hacerlo; me puse de pie he hice un ademan dispuesto a irme, pero el tomo mi mano y me jalo de nuevo a la silla que a mi parecer estaba mas cerca de la suya.

-No hay necesidad de que te marches Derrik, no me ha ofendido tu comentario; mira.- Dijo para luego girarse un poco y tomar dos copas a las cuales sirvió una moderada cantidad de vino tinto, una de esas me la ofreció a mi así que la acepte.- Charlemos un poco te parece.- Asentí lentamente, aun estaba un poco apenado.- ¿Eres de por aquí?.- Negué con la cabeza.- Entonces eres de lejos.- Asentí.- ¿Vienes con alguien?.- Volví a asentir y entonces el soltó una risa.- J aja ja, no se puede conversar si lo único que haces es negar o asentir con la cabeza.- Hay pero que estúpido me sentí en esos instantes.

-Lo.. lo siento.- Tome la copa de vino y me levante la mascara hasta la nariz para que no me viera el rostro; luego de tremendos ridículos o iba a dejar que me viera, y me empine todo el contenido, el sabor era amargo, pero delicioso, era sencillo distinguir un vino tan fino.

-Ara, pero que manera de beber, apuesto a que gustaras mas.- Sin darme oportunidad de contestar volvió a vaciar de la botella a mi copa, esta vez la lleno.

-Es un vino delicioso.- Dije ya un poco mas tranquilo y entonces pensé que esto si me había relajado, ya que estaba bastante tenso, cosa muy rara, se supone que como aprendiz de Bookman estas cosas no deberían alterarme. Levante la copa y esta vez necesite de dos tragos para terminármelo.

-Me alegra que te gustara.- Giraba su copa sobre su mano, sin despegar la vista de esta, para luego posarla sobre mi, aunque tuviese mascara estaba seguro de eso.- Escogí exactamente este vino para tomarlo con alguien especial.

-¿Especial?- Baje mi mascara algo confundido por aquella palabra.

-No, no es nada.- Volvió a reír.- Dime y ¿Con quien vienes?

-Pues con…- Busque al panda con la mirada, recorriendo a cada uno de los invitados y cuando halle su paradero lo apunte.- Con él

-¿Es tu abuelo?

-Ja ja ja j aja.- Necesite unos segundos para recuperarme.- Claro que no, es mi maestro.- Era obvio que no parecíamos familia.

-¿Maestro? ¿De que es tu maestro?

Era mi imaginación o los papeles se habían invertido, se suponía que yo seria quien le hiciera preguntas, no él a mi.- Ah pues he aprendido mucho de él desde que era muy pequeño.

-Ya veo.- No se si fue mi imaginación pero creí escuchar algo nostálgico en su tono de voz.- Y tu crees…- Volvió a la normalidad, así que seguramente me lo había imaginado.- ¿Tu crees que se molestara si paso contigo toda la noche?

-Claro que no.- Vi como se puso una mano sobre su rizado cabello y se recargo sobre la mesa.- No se porque tuve la ligera idea de que había dicho algo que yo pensaba era una cosa y el lo decía con otra intención. Bueno quizás estaba delirando, después de todo llevo así desde que se apareció frente a mi, además yo debía hacerle preguntas también, para eso se suponía que estaba allí.

-Pues en ese caso mi estimado Derrik.- Sirvió mas vino a mi copa y luego alzo la suya.- Un brindis por tu maestro.- Lo imite y chocamos nuestras copas.

La velada pasaba rápido, seguimos charlando, sin llegar a ningún punto preciso, solo hablando de nosotros dos, aunque para ser sincero la plática me estaba gustando, pero fue de un momento a otro cuando mi vista comenzó a nublarse y mis manos se volvieron temblorosas. De pronto reaccione en si de que me había sobrepasado con el vino, que esta era muy fuerte, pero pues ya era demasiado tarde. Recargue la cabeza sobre ambos brazos que se apoyaban en la mesa y aspire profundamente.

-Derrik ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, no es nada, estoy perfecto.

-Si eso lo note.

Lo vi por el rabillo del ojo.- ¿Qué?- Pregunte ya que no había escuchado muy bien y estaba comenzando a marearme.

-No es nada, y yo diría que te ves un poco…- Pensó las palabras que diría.- Inestable.

-Estoy bien, no es nada.- Se que si seguía hablando mis frases pasarían a un plano mas simplón, estaba a punto de perder la consciencia.

((Hola espero que hasta aquí lo estén disfrutando n_n. Bueno se que esta historia es narrada por los pensamientos de muestro hermoso Usagi-chan, pero por razones obvias yo diría, de aquí hasta nuevo aviso lo narrara el precioso de Mikk. Sin mas volvamos a la historia y perdón por la interrupción.))

Pov's Mikk

Al parecer el Chico era bastante joven para tomar o quizás fue el momento o la tensión de la situación la que lo obligo a tomar así, como todo un principiante, pero bueno debía ser sincero conmigo mismo y pues… Me gustaba mucho la idea. De estar recostado en la mesa, se incorporo hasta recargar su cabeza sobre la silla.

-¿De verdad estas bien Derrik?.- El pelirrojo solo asintió y como si ya hubiese perdido la noción de si mismo, comenzó a jugar con sus orejas de conejo.- Seguramente eso debe ser muy divertido.- Solté en un comentario burlón, aunque lo mas probable es que no le tomara importancia. No pude contener mi sonrisa que obviamente él no vería por la mascara, quizás me aprovecharía un poco de la situación, pero solo un poco. Acorte un poco mas nuestras distancias y tome su mano, la cual jugaba con una de sus orejas, y la deslice en un roce lento hasta terminar tocando el peluche de su oreja, escuche que soltó el aire, quizás por la sorpresa, así que ahora junte su oreja a mi rostro para aspirar su aroma.

-Lord Mikk.- Susurro el pelirrojo a la vez que tomaba mi mano, quizás para que parara.

-¿Qué sucede Derrik?- Pregunte como quien no entiende la cosa.

-Yo.. yo no estoy seguro, creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco.- Se puso de pie, pero al instante se ladeo por su estado, no obstante antes de que cayera lo cogí en un ágil movimiento abrazándolo.

-Te acompaño, ya que parece que no llegaras solo.- Deshice el abrazo y pase mis brazos por sus hombros, vi que asintió así que inicie a caminar junto con él. Nos dirigimos a un balcón que daba a un enorme jardín con un lago en el centro, iluminado por cuatro faroles y diez velas que flotaban en el pequeño lago, avanzamos hasta este y lo ayude a sentarse en una banca a la orilla.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy mejor.- Levanto el rostro para girarse a mirar el lago; como me gustaría que no tuviese la mascara para admirarlo.- Que maravilloso.- Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, lo mas seguro era que se refería al lago y de repente sentí una mayor necesidad de ver su rostro.

-Si, es hermoso, pero…- Me acerque a él y no pareció notarlo, hasta que tome con mi mano derecha su mascara, cosa por la que se me quedo viendo.- Yo veo en estos momentos algo mejor.- Lentamente retire aquella mascara. Se que mi rostro se ilumino cuando el suyo quedo descubierto, con aquel carmesí que lo envolvía tan sutilmente, ese ojo verde que precisamente solo me miraba a mi y esos labios tan tiernos y entreabiertos tentándome a probarlos, era tan perfecto.

-Lord Mikk.- Que pronunciara mi nombre con esa voz tan dulce, que claro, sabia, era por el efecto del vino, pero no me importo porque fue mas que suficiente para romper la resistencia que estaba poniendo sobre mi de no tocarlo. Tome su mano lentamente, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su rostro, delineándolo delicadamente, como si lo que tuviese en mis manos fuese lo mas preciado de todo el mundo; cerro su ojo y con su mano libre sostuvo la mía.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte sin intenciones de parar, pero aun así esperaría su respuesta, la cual al parecer no llegaría.- ¿Quieres que te deje?- Hizo presión sobre mi mano y para mi enorme sorpresa negó con la cabeza, el calor subió a mi rostro, con solo observar esa expresión tan infantil y adorable que me cautivo. Tenía planeado ser yo quien l hiciera caer, pero termino siendo él quien me desarmo por completo.

Sin poder resistirme mas, me solté de su agarre para retirarme la mascara y con un movimiento ágil de esta misma al viento, se apagaron las luces de los faroles que estaban sobre nosotros, quedando iluminados únicamente por la tenue luz de las velas que flotaban en el lago. Sujete de nuevo su mano y la subí hasta mi boca para depositar un beso sobre su palma, este me miro con sorpresa, pero me sentí tan bien al no encontrar rechazo en esa mirada, significaba que podía pasar al siguiente nivel; acaricie su cabello y baje hasta sostenerlo de la nuca, me acerque mas y sentí que el retrocedió, no obstante no le permití de todo el alejamiento con mi agarre, por lo que volví a cortar la distancia y fue entonces que de una manera lenta y moderada tome mi siguiente objetivo, la tersa piel de su cuello.

-Ah…- Ese simple sonido me volvió loco a tal magnitud que no me contuve y lo mordí, solo para escuchar mas.- Lord Mikk.- Me encantaba cuando me llamaba.

-Tranquilo todo esta bien.- Dije por lo bajo a la vez que subía mis labios por el contorno de su suave cuello hasta llegar a su oreja, aspire su delicioso aroma y entonces con mi lengua toque su lóbulo, con ese contacto el se encogió y volvió a retroceder; Es tan lindo cuando no sabe como actuar, pero no tenia que preocuparse porque yo si sabia. Sonreí y sujete con ambas manos su rostro para aproximarme pausadamente hasta que viera que no había rechazo alguno de su parte, espere hasta estar a escasos centímetros de rozar sus labios y ya que no vi reacción contraria me dispuse a continuar, primero fue solo un toque, pero al instante aumente la presión; descubrí que sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun mas. Por mi parte disfrutaba cada expresión del pelirrojo y seguía deleitándome con sus exquisitos labios, mientras que a cada segundo mi lengua suplicaba porque le permitiera entrar. Y como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos, me dio el paso o quizás fui yo quien aprovecho una pequeña oportunidad. Toque su lengua con la mía y la envolví, soltó un gemido y mis manos ahora mas juguetonas recorrieron su espalda, para luego envolverlo y así aumentar la presión e intensidad de nuestro primer contacto. Las manos del pelirrojo que hace unos momentos estaban inmóviles, tocaron mi pecho, sujetándome del traje con desesperación y atrayéndome hacia si mismo. Jugué un poco mas con su lengua y entonces nos separamos para tomar aire dejando como rastro un hilo de saliva. Lo mire y él me miro, era tan hermoso y perfecto, cada una de sus facciones. Y de pronto no pude quitarme de la cabeza una idea:

Él era como un niño, como un niño al que le das un dulce y al probarlo quiere más y más, porque descubrió que es algo que disfruta; Aunque a mi parecer diría que él es como el dulce que recién descubre el niño. Nuevo y sumamente delicioso.

Me aproxime para besarlo nuevamente, nuestros labios volvieron a rosarse pero antes de aumentar el contacto algo termino con todo.

-¡Derrik!- La simple mención de "Su nombre" hizo que se exaltara, dio un salto hacia atrás, pero no noto que ya no había banca, ni suelo y fue directo al lago.

-Derrik.- Lo llame preocupado, ya que el lago no tenía una orilla en donde pisar era todo profundo y en el estado en que se encontraba quien sabe si podría nadar, estuve apunto de arrojarme pero antes de eso la cabeza del pelirrojo salió a la superficie, ahora lo primero que hice fue colocarme la mascara y darle la mano a Derrik para que saliera del agua.- ¿Estas bien?- No contesto asi que solo lo tome, a simple vista parecía que aun estaba algo ido por los efectos del vino o quizás tenia otras cosas en la mete, lo ayude a incorporarse y por fin quien lo llamo se acerco a nosotros y si era quien esperaba… Bookman.

-Pero mira que eres idiota.- Avanzo hasta estar junto a nosotros,. Te encargo algo y me sales con esto.- Hablaba como si yo no estuviese allí. El pelirrojo se separo de mi y camino con la cabeza gacha hasta el que decía era su maestro.- No puedo dejarte solo, idiota, pero que decepción.

-¡No lo estuvo!- Termine por decirle en un tono molesto, él ni si quiera me miro, mientras que el pelirrojo se giro a mi e hizo una inclinación en disculpa, para volver a seguir a su maestro.- Le aseguro que no volverá a estarlo.- Dije para mi mismo sin dejar de seguir sus pasos, hasta que se perdió de vista.

Mire el suelo, encontrándome con sus orejas de conejo, me agache para recogerlas, fueron unos segundos en los que mi mente vago por los recuerdos recién formados y al mismo tiempo relacionándolos con el pasado… Nuestro pasado.- Me pregunto.- Reino el silencio por unos momentos.-… Si es destino se empeñara en volver a separarnos… Conejo.- Una vez más mire por donde se había marchado sin poder contener la nostalgia.

Fin Capitulo 3

Ahhhhh! Perdón por haberlo hecho mas corto, pero es que no planeo los capis para que me queden todos cierto numero de paginas, sino que deben llegar hasta a un punto… ustedes comprenderán es para darle mayor emoción jejejeje. Y si seguro quedaron con dudas respecto al final, pero todo se ira aclarando poco a poco (sobre todo eso del pasado X3)

De nueva cuenta no me canso de agradecer a todos los que me lee y no dejan de hacerlo, Luckys no son tantos pero quiero lograr que la gente se anime a escribir y a querer a esta pareja tanto como a mi me gusta con mis historias, cualquiera que desee comunicarse conmigo puede pasarme su correop y yo encantada le agregare. Sin mas espero sus reviews para conocer su opinión… hasta la próxima…

(Por cierto que se aproximan varios proyectos nuevos… espero contar con su apoyo. Arriba el Lucky!)


End file.
